Distance Travelled
by AgentB81
Summary: <html><head></head>Santana is away on vacation and Brittany reflects on her feelings for her best friend, borrowing Kurt to help her out.</html>


Title: Distance Travelled  
>Author: <strong>agentb81<strong>  
>Fandom: Glee<br>Pairing: Brittany/Santana, Brittany/Kurt friendship  
>Rating: R<br>Word Count: 2600  
>Disclaimer: Glee is copyrighted and belongs to its creators and Fox.<br>Summary: Santana is away on vacation and Brittany reflects on her feelings for her best friend, borrowing Kurt to help her out.  
>Spoilers: None. Maybe slight references to seasons 1 &amp; 2.<br>A/N: For FY.

* * *

><p>"Just call her."<p>

"I can't, she's like in the middle of spaghetti, it's famous for not getting a signal."

"She's in the Serengeti Britt, not spaghetti." I looked at Kurt like he was losing his mind, I think I know where Santana is, she told me and besides, she's all I can think about. "It's in Africa."

"Why is there spaghetti in Africa?" A very valid question I thought, but judging by the look on Kurt's face, I just don't think he gets it. Poor boy. He sighed, I think he's getting frustrated with himself, I should be nice and tell him it's not his fault, but he just keeps on talking, "Why is she even in Africa?" I shrugged my shoulders, I know she told me, something about her Dad, but she was trying to distract me with those sweet lady kisses of hers.

"Her Dad's helping the animals." I made it up. Kurt's pulling that face again, I sighed.

"Don't you mean people Britt? He's a doctor." Oh right, yeah, I remember, I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead, why didn't I think of that.

"That's what I said." I knew he wouldn't buy it, but it was worth a shot, I can usually get away with saying what I want. Sometimes, okay, a lot of the time I know what I want to say, it just comes out kinda wrong. So I just go with the flow, it's just easier that way. I know stuff, I'm not stupid and I know what people think of me and say about me, but they're wrong. The only person who gets me is like a million light years away and it hurts that I can't even talk to her right now.

"Or is she on safari?" He asked, he's very, what's the word, you know when someone is persistent with something? He's that. Persistent, that's it. Seriously must start listening to myself. I frowned, trying to think, safari, that's like when they drive through the animals.

"Yeah, that could be it."

"I guess you were half right in the first place." He said, he looks like he's thinking. I don't even know how I got here, we don't really hang out, but Santana's on holiday and I think I kind of just like ended up here. He doesn't seem to mind though. "Do you miss her?" he asks me. Stupid question.

"Of course I do." I can feel the frown on my face. "She's like the peanut butter to my jello. They shouldn't go together but somehow it just works and is like the best thing in the world."

"I see." Kurt says, he's thinking again, I can tell. "So you love her?" Now that, I wasn't expecting. I'm looking down at my crossed legs, I'm sitting on the floor of his bedroom, my back against the bed, I'm watching Kurt in the mirror as he is laying on his bed on his stomach, his legs kicking the air. I still find it funny how everything is backwards in a mirror, or not backwards but sideways backwards. What did Kurt just say? Oh right, I love her. That's what he said, or asked, I do, I do love her.

"I do love her." I think I said that out loud. He looks like he already knew the answer to that one, well why ask?

"Are you in love with her?" Am I in love with her?

"I'm not sure, I think I am, when she's not here I feel sad and lonely, but when she is here I feel beyond happy, like there's another place that happy can't even reach and it's magical and special. And I think about her all the time."

"You're in love with her." I sit there for a moment, thinking about what he just said. He's telling me I'm in love with her. I have to see her face, I pull my cell phone from the pocket of my shorts and watch her face light up my screen, I know that I'm smiling and then I remember she's not here, she's all the way over in spaghetti with the animals and I feel sad again, I touch her face with my fingers and I think, I think that I really hate not having her here with me. I don't think I ever want to be apart from her again. So yeah, I guess I am in love with her. I can't imagine feeling anything else.

"Yeah, I'm in love with her."

"It sucks being love." Kurt says quietly, I don't think he understands it properly, I turn around on my knees and I look at him.

"It does not, it's the best thing in the world." I say.

"It's only the best thing in the world when the person you love is in love with you too." I frown a little. He might be onto something there, but I don't know that Santana loves me. Oh now he's making me think. That's not fair Kurt, I was feeling so happy thinking and talking about Santana and loving her, but now I can feel that sneaky little dark cloud. Thinking hurts sometimes, not like I'm confused, people always think that I'm the dumb blonde, sure I get things wrong sometimes and I talk before I think about what I'm saying. I just blurt stuff out and sometimes it makes people think I'm crazy. I don't mind, it's my thing. Everybody has a thing. Santana's is being a bitch, she's mean to everyone but me, I can deal with that and when it comes to Santana, I can usually think as clear as day. Which is weird because people say they can't think around people they are crushing on.

"Santana always says that the right answer isn't always the first one that pops into your head, which is good because otherwise Santana would have been my answer for every question on the History test. But what if Santana isn't the right answer, what if I have to go through a few before I find the right one? Do I love her? Yes. I know that's true because of the way she makes me feel, like all gooey inside like a donut. I want her to be my everything forever but what if she doesn't want me?" That was a lot of words that just came out of my mouth, I can tell Kurt's thinking the same because he looks like he's still listening. Only I'm not saying anything. "Kurt?"

"I'm digesting." He said.

"Santana says that." I recalled, I mean, we all know her excuse for sleeping with Puck right? I hate that she does that, but she says it's the only way we can be together. I still don't get it. I'm looking at Kurt's face again, he has that funny frown on. I shrug my shoulders and call Santana's number, straight to voicemail, again, but I listen to the sound of her voice as she tells me she can't come to the phone. I remember when she recorded the message, she messed up like a million times because I was trying to distract her. It worked, she ditched the phone and concentrated on me instead. I giggle and realise that the voicemail is still on. "Hey San, I miss you loads, when you come home I'm going to show you just how much." Kurt looks like he's about to hurl. "Bye." I say and almost hit end before I remember, "It's Brittany by the way." Then I hit end and smile at the phone, it's like she's in there, but she's not.

"You're whipped." Kurt says.

"We tried that once. So overrated." I said. He needs to know, just in case he finds himself in that position one day. I like imparting wisdom, it makes me feel somewhat intelligent. Yeah, I got that from Rachel Berry, not quite sure what it means exactly, but it sounds good and I think it's right.

"So," he just shook his head, I think he's trying to forget something, "Are you going to tell her?"

"What if she pushes me away?"

"I don't think she will, I've seen the way she looks at you Britt." He's smiling, Kurt's got such a cute smile. So has Santana, her smile melts me.

"I should tell her." I've decided. What's the worst that can happen right? Well she could totally reject me and hate me, but Kurt's right. Santana is so sweet with me, I think she might feel the same but she might need help. "I love her. I love Santana." I jump up, I'm so excited and happy and I pounce on top of Kurt and hug him. I don't have the girl of my dreams here right now, but I need to hug someone, I need to be happy with someone and Kurt's a safe bet, at least I know he doesn't want in my pants.

"Britt! Britt!" Kurt giggles like a girl, if I didn't already have a best friend, he could be it.

"Sorry Kurt." I bounce on my butt on the edge of the bed and sigh before I flop back and lay looking at the ceiling. Oh crap, I don't feel happy anymore, noooo Britt, don't cry, I miss Santana, I want her to be here with me.

"Hey, Brittany, why you crying?" Kurt's hugging my side, he's really nice.

"I love her but she's not here and I can't tell her." I can feel the tears slide down the sides of my face and into my ears, it's unpleasant, but I can't move. I can feel a lump in my throat and it hurts and now my whole body aches, love is not supposed to do this to people. Kurt was right, love does suck. He's nudging me, but I groan, I'm not in the mood to play or laugh or whatever. I don't even want to talk. I want to go home to my bed and wear Santana's sweater and listen to Celine Dion. But he's still nudging me, jeez Kurt. I look at him and he's holding up my cell phone. Why?

"It's ringing." It takes me a few seconds to realise what he's saying.

"Oh." I said, I don't really want to talk to anyone.

"It's Santana." I can feel my eyes get wider. Okay, that's too wide, that hurts a little. I grab the phone off him and I can't remember how to answer it, damn it. Kurt pushes the button. Phew.

"Hello?" I answer the phone, it's only when I hear her voice I remember I already knew it was her. But what if a monkey stole her phone or something? I shrug my shoulders, I don't know, things like that happen.

"_Britt-Britt, hey, I got your message."_ Oh I love her voice. _"I miss you too."_ She said quietly and so sweetly, I can picture her face.

"What's the spaghetti like?" I ask, it's nice to take an interest in what your friends are doing.

"_Britt, it's the Serengeti, in Africa."_ She said, I knew I got it wrong, but I can't remember the real name. _"It kinda sucks."_ I smile at that, it's so not her thing. _"You'd love it though, loads of cute furry animals."_ Yeah, I know they may look cute but I do know they are dangerous too. Cell phone stealing monkeys. But I appreciate she's thinking of me, I think she might just feel the same.

"I miss you San." I say, I can hear her sigh on the other end.

"_I know B, me too." _

"You can't miss you, you're like, there." I say, then I realise she didn't actually mean that and she giggles, she totally doesn't giggle when she's with anyone else. "I mean . . ." then she interrupts me.

"_B, I know what you mean. I wish you were here."_ Me too, _"Actually no, I wish I was at home, lying on my bed under the duvet snuggling and kissing you." _Well, that's new, she usually just wants to get her mack on.

"San?" I ask.

"_Yeah?"_

"I like really miss you, I'm sad without you and I hate you being away from me." I look at Kurt and he's nodding his head, I think he's telling me to carry on. I can hear Santana sigh on the other end.

"_I feel the same."_ She sounds different.

"I want to see your eyes, I want to see your smile." I say and I do, it's true.

"_Close your eyes."_ She tells me. So I do, I close my eyes and I can see her. _"Can you see me?"_

"_Yeah San, I can see you."_ I nod my head and reach out my hand, but I can't touch her and that hurts. _"I'll be home soon, I promise." _It's like she can read my mind.

"San?" I ask again.

"_Don't say it Britt, wait till I'm home and you can tell me when you're holding me."_

"Really San?" I ask, I think I know what she's saying, my heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to burst.

"_Yeah and I can tell you. But it's the rules we have to be together, in the same room and preferably touching each other in some way. Okay?"_ she says. Oh yes, it's okay, I know, I know, without saying it we both know.

"Yes." I whisper. "How long?"

"_Three days B, you think you can wait?"_ She asks me, I can tell she's smiling, I can hear it in her voice and I'm smiling too, stupidly. Sometimes I feel like if I smile too much my mouth will fall off and I don't think Santana would be happy with that.

"I would wait forever." I tell her and I can see Kurt sticking his fingers in his mouth pretending to gag. What a way to ruin a moment. I'll get him.

"_Me too B."_ She says, and it's all I need to hear, because to me, that's her admission that she feels the same and I want to jump up and down, I want to dance, I want to yell, but I want to do it all with Santana, and I will, when she comes home. _"I have to go Britt, I'll call you again when I get signal."_ I'm pouting now, I don't want her to go. _"Stop pouting B."_ I turn around, how the hell does she know, can she see me?

"I lo . . ." I stop myself, remembering, "Bye San, miss you loads."

"_Bye B, miss you more."_ She says sweetly and blows me a kiss down the line before it goes dead. I flop backwards onto the bed again and can't seem to shift the grin, but I don't want to, I think it's going to live on my face forever.

"You two are seriously sickeningly sweet. But don't tell Santana I said that."

"Never, she'd kick your ass." I laugh. "And I quite like you." Kurt laughed.

"Soooo, I take it that went well?" I turned my head and roll my eyes at his hopeful smile. I look back at the ceiling and close my eyes, Santana's face appearing before me again.

"Yeah, she loves me."


End file.
